Described below is an arrangement for protection of electronic components, in particular in appliances for production of high-current, high-power pulses.
Electronic components in appliances for production of high-current, high-power pulses, in particular passive components such as capacitors, and switching elements such as semiconductor switches (thyristors, IGBTs, IGCT/IGETs, etc.), diodes, etc. generally have to be protected against overcurrents in the event of a malfunction (short circuit, flashover) since they have only a restricted surge capacity and their life is greatly reduced if the permissible values are exceeded, or these components are even irreversibly damaged.
Until now, this problem has been solved either by using fuse links, although these often react with too much inertia in the event of short pulse times, or the components are protected by a series circuit of individual resistances and/or inductances, so that the maximum possible short-circuit current in the event of a fault does not exceed the maximum permissible limit values of the components. Low-loss inductances, possibly in series with separate resistances, are used for this purpose, with the resistances being of such a magnitude that they absorb the energy that is stored in the appliance without being unacceptably heated.